Ahora quien
by SilverBlaze21
Summary: Sebastian no hace mas que recordar al amor de su vida ¿Las cosas tienen que ser así? Un pequeño relato de como un hombre recuerda y anhela a la vez, los momentos mas significativos que vivió a lado de su joven amante.


**_Hola Fans de Kuroshitsuji, les comparto un fic que escribí hace dos años y postee por ahí, y ahora que me he dedicado a publicar para este sitio lo que escribo, se los traigo._**

**_Espero que les agrade._**

**_Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, si no a Yana Toboso._**

**_La canción tampoco me pertenece, es de Marc Anthony._**

**_Solamente usé estos elementos para estructurar el relato que sigue:_**

**_Ahora quien_**

Se encontraba observando a través de la ventana el crepúsculo, sentado en medio de la cama, que le permitía la posición de su cómodo departamento. ¿Ahora con quien estaría observándolo?

Tan solo unos meses atrás había llevado una relación con el hijo del mejor amigo de su padre, tantas fueron las veces que paso por todo y por encima de todos para lograr verle tan siquiera una vez cada noche.

Amaba con locura a Ciel Phantomhive, amaba su manera de ver la vida, amaba su ridículo orgullo, amaba su infinita belleza, sus hermosos ojos enigmáticos y azules, sus cabellos lacios y añiles, amaba todo su ser. Su cuerpo, sus traviesas caricias, su delicada voz TODO.

Maldita la hora en que el destino fue abriendo las grietas en el corazón de ambos.

_A quien vas a decirle ahora te amo _

_Y luego en el silencio le darás tu cuerpo, detendrás el tiempo sobre la almohada_

_Pasaran mil horas en tu mirada _

_Y solo existirá la vida amándote. _

Extrañaba como el menor le susurraba cada noche entre sus brazos, un "_Te amo"_

Recordaba como desde un principio sedujo a Ciel, como cada palabra le daba paso a dudas que terminaban cayendo junto con ellos en la suave cama. Y todo culminaba entre jadeos, y besos. ¿Cuándo es que volvería a suceder todo aquello? Donde olvidaba todo lo que él era, contemplando los zafiros en el rostro de su pequeño amante, donde nada existía más que lo que sentía por él.

_Y quien te escribirá poemas y cartas_

_Y quien te contara sus miedos y faltas._

¿A donde se irían todos los deseos de vivir?, ¿A dónde terminarían las palabras que salían de sus pensamientos, las cuales no paraban de referirse a su amante? ¿Quién le daría consuelo y lo arroparía cada vez que recordara sus miedos, que recordara sus ambiciones y su lado demoniaco?

_¿A quien le dejaras dormirse en tu espalda?_

_Y luego en el silencio le dirás te quiero._

Cuantas fueron las veces que Sebastian simuladamente buscaba consuelo , cuando Ciel dejaba de lado su orgullo y lo llenaba de su lado mas humano y se permitía que la sinceridad se adueñara de sus pensamientos. Cuando no paraba de decirle cuanto lo quería, Sebastian se estaba volviendo adicto a aquello.

_Detendrá su aliento sobre tu cara_

_Perderá su rumbo en tu mirada_

_Se le olvidara la vida amándote_

Que besos tan apasionados se apoderaban de esos labios que por culpa de Sebastian dejaron a un lado su virginidad, no pensaba en otra cosa mas que hacer ese frágil y perfecto cuerpo totalmente suyo, se perdía en esos lagos que reflejaban los iris de Ciel, nada importaba inclusive que supiera que aquella persona habría sufrido un pasado deplorable , que egoísta al querer que fuera solo para él.

Pero esas grietas en el corazón…

_Ahora quien si no soy yo _

_Me miro y lloro en el espejo _

_Y me siento estúpido, ilógico_

Se levanta arrojando el cuadro que tenia entre sus manos, aquella fotografía donde ambos se abrazaban, jamás olvidaría ese día, en que tuvo que dejar ir al amor de su vida.

Se estaba muriendo de celos de rabia, al pensar, al imaginar que el "_amo_" de su vida pudiese haberle olvidado fácilmente.

_Y luego te imagino regalando el olor de tu piel_

_Tus besos tu sonrisa entera _

_Y hasta el alma en un beso…_

Golpea el puño contra el marco de la ventana, viendo con los ojos de la mente la hermosa y primera sonrisa realmente sincera que le vio a aquel niño, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, lo hacia verse tan celestial. Apretó la mandíbula maldiciéndose por haber sido el culpable de que esa sonrisa no volviera a ser expuesta ante él. Moría por dentro de que otra persona se la "_robara_"

_A quien le dejaras tu aroma en la cama_

_A quien le dejaras el recuerdo mañana_

_ A quien le pasaran las horas con calma_

_Y luego en el silencio deseara tu cuerpo_

No paraba de recordar como recorría cada centímetro de su piel, como saboreaba de su perfecta textura con la lengua, de la sensación de volver a desearle una y otra vez desde que le conoció, de esperar con ansias a tenerlo de vuelta en su cama.

Como contaba los minutos de estar de nueva cuenta dentro de su cuerpo, y hacerle gemir de placer para que le llenara de éxtasis al escucharle pronunciar con lujuria su nombre.

_"Sebastian"…_

_Se detendrá el tiempo sobre su cara_

_Pasara mil horas en la ventana_

_Se le acabara la voz llamándote_

Hoy esperaba verle a través de su ventana caminar elegante en la calle para llegar a su departamento, aun cuando sabe que ya no lo hará.

Aprieta los puños

_"Ciel"_

Grita su nombre

_¿Ahora quien? ¿Ahora quien?..._

Lo pregunta mil veces al aire.

Se voltea y arroja lejos la almohada

_Ahora quien si no soy yo _

Tira al piso los libros de su escritorio y avienta lejos la copa de cristal provocando que se convirtiera en pedazos, manchando de vino tinto la blanca pared.

_Me miro y lloro en el espejo _

_Y me siento estúpido, ilógico_

Se refleja colérico y débil en el enorme espejo que revelan las lágrimas que corren por su perfecto rostro, ha sufrido tanto por lo que jamás pensó sufrir.

Sebastian Michaelis luego de andar como el más famoso mujeriego y luego de que por fin le conquistaran el corazón a él, ahora sufría por un adolescente de catorce años.

Lo quería, lo amaba, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba.

Si tan solo pudiese tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos. No volvería a permitir que lo demás interfirieran.

_Tus besos tu sonrisa entera _

_Y hasta el alma en un beso…_

_En mi alma estaba todo lo que pudo ser_…

Con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos, de repente escucha que tocan la puerta, se incorpora sorprendido enfocando su iris carmín hacia la puerta.

Conoce perfectamente esa voz…

_"¿Sebastian, estas ahí? …_

**_Pocas veces existen segundas oportunidades… la pregunta aquí es que si Michaelis la tendrá._**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
